Who is Percy, Really?
by LuvIshida1985
Summary: UNDER REVISION. Percy Weasley is always dissed by everyone, so i decided to write a fic about the Percy that noone knows. *will be PG-13 and SLASH: Percy/OC.* gotta luv it. please read and review.
1. A new friend and maybe more

Disclaimer: don't own them; never will; don't sue me; cause I got nil.  
  
Who Is Percy, Really?   
Chapter 1: A New Friend, or maybe more!  
  
  
It's ironic, really, that no matter how hard I try to be the perfect son or brother it is never enough. I have nothing to claim as my own, to identify myself with. Everything I have ever done has been done before me. Bill and Charlie were both prefects and Charlie was a star quittich player and Headboy. I have done all of these except for quittich. My father is always pestering me to join our house team. He just doesn't understand that I'm not any good and the sport. But how I wish he would praise me like he does Fred and George when they have won a match.  
  
Now I am reduced to a pitiful loser, sitting alone in the darkness of my room. You see, the darkness of my room is the only place where I can let my mask fall and be myself. I can let the Percy that everyone else sees dissolve. In the dark I can be the lonely depressed sixteen year old that I really am.  
  
You could really call me the family outcast. Half of the time they don't even know that I exist. The sad part is that I stopped caring about it along time ago. It's kind of frightening how easily I accepted the fact that my own family doesn't want me around.  
  
I sigh and stand up. I need to get away for a while so I head down the stairs and slip out the back door. It's not like anyone will notice I'm gone. Besides, walking helps to clear my head and organize all of the confusing thoughts flying around up there. And that's exactly what I need right now. as I continue walking I get so caught up in my thoughts that I don't even notice that there is another person walking toward me until I run into them, sending us both sprawling to the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry," I say, getting to my feet. "I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"Quite alright," says the other boy. "No harm done."  
  
For a minute I must stand there looking at him. He's about an inch taller than me with rather short reddish brown hair and his eyebrow is pierced. His eyes are a very bright bluish green color. In all honesty, he's drop dead gorgeous. And yes, in case you were wondering, I am gay.   
  
"I'm Amen," he says breaking me out of my thoughts. "Amen McNally."  
  
"I'm Percy Weasley," I reply holding out my hand. He takes it and shakes it heartily.  
  
"Nice to meet you Percy. If you don't mind my asking, what exactly are you doing way out here?" I look at him for a minute and decide to answer his question.  
  
"I always go for a walk when I need to get away or clear my mind. I never really know where I'll end up," I finish, smiling sheepishly. He smiles back and my heart all but jumps out of my chest. He really is good looking.  
  
"I know the feeling. I do the same thing myself sometimes. So, do you mind if I join you on your walk?"  
  
"Not at all," I reply feeling a little excited. "I'd enjoy the company."  
  
"Alright then," Amen replies cheerfully falling into step with me as I turn back in the general direction of my house.  
  
"So Percy," says Amen after a while. "If it's not too personal, can I ask you why you seem so...well, depressed, for lack of a better word?" I stare at him in shock. I can't believe he could tell so much about me. Especially after all the years I spend learning how to hide my emotions from everyone. And I know for a fact that I'm damn good at it. He had hit pretty close to home, but I decided that I could trust him, so I answered him.  
  
"Well, if you want a reason why, I'd have to almost everything. Especially my family." I pause not knowing what else to say. He solved that problem for me.  
  
"What does your family do to upset you so much?" he asks with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, deny my existence. I've never made them proud, ever. Everything I've ever done was done before me. The twins think I'm an arrogant anal asshole and poke fun at me whenever they get a chance. Everyone else pretty much ignores me, unless they want something from me," I say dejectedly. "I can never do anything right. I'm just a big disappointment to everyone."  
  
"That's not true," he states softly. I look at him in confusion. "Well, you've never disappointed me," he explains, "So you haven't disappointed everyone."  
  
I laugh softly. "That's true. Almost everyone then."  
  
Amen looks at me searchingly for a minute.   
  
"You know Percy, I think you underestimate yourself. There's a lot more to you than meets the eye." I smirk.  
  
"I guess, but that's true of many people." Amen gives me a quizzical look.   
  
"I like you Percy. You're rather strange but I like you. Would you like to walk with me again sometime? We can get to know each other a little better."  
  
"I'd like that," I reply with a smile. I can tell that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. And maybe more, I hope.   
  
  
  
A/N. Ok, now this story came to me at midnight but I'm rather proud of it. So let me know what you think. Should I continue with a second chapter? Or does it totally suck? Either way, PPPPlllleeeaaassseee review and let me know what you think. ~YamatoLuv7~ 


	2. Interesting Discoveries

Who is Percy, Really?  
Chapter 2: Some interesting discoveries  
  
  
  
When Amen and I reach my house we decide to meet by the lake tomorrow at 9:30 a.m. Amen waves goodbye and with a pop, he apparates away. I make my way silently inside and am surprised to find nobody home. After consulting the family clock, I find that that everyone, except for Charlie, is with Bill in Egypt. Great! Looks like the family vacation is happening without me. Just wonderful. I don't care anymore. And I don't care if it's underage use of magic. I'm apparating to Romania. I need to see Charlie. He's the only one who understands me. I go upstairs, write a quick note to my parents telling them I'm in Romania just in case they wondered, and get ready to apparate. Concentrating on my brother I think about myself with him and in less than a minute I'm standing outside of the small house that Charlie lives in. I quickly walk to the door and knock softly. The door opens a minute later to reveal Charlie smiling cheerfully. When he sees it is me, he frowns.   
  
"Percy? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Egypt visiting Bill with the rest of the family?" I give him a hurt look.  
  
"Yeah, I'm supposed to, but you forget. I'm the invisible one who no one knows exists. So why would they bother to wait for me when I'm not even there," I say bitterly. Charlie frowns.  
  
"They left without you?" he asks softly.  
  
"Of course. Why would they bother finding me, to at least tell me they're leaving," I say with a scowl.   
  
"Awwww, Perce. I'm sure it was just a mistake. They wouldn't forget you on purpose," Charlie says trying to comfort me. I snort.  
  
"Yes they would. You have no idea what it's like for me at home Charlie. I'm not even included in anything anymore. Everyone ignores me except the twins who like to torture me to death. Mom doesn't even notice if I turn up for meals anymore. So of course they wouldn't notice if I'm not on vacation with them." Charlie looks shocked.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" he asks quietly. I nod. "I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?" I smirk.  
  
"What would you have done Charlie? Nothing. You don't have the time or the means to do anything about it. We both know its true."  
  
"True," he agrees. "But I could have let you stay with me or something. I mean, at least it would have been something I could do. But now that I know, you're welcome to come around anytime you need to and you can stay for as long as you need."  
  
I smile a little. "Thanks Charlie. That means a lot to me."  
  
"Hey, that's what brothers are for," he says with a grin. "Now I want you to come inside and meet somebody. And eat dinner if you're hungry." He turns and heads back into the house while I follow.  
  
"Jason, company," he calls as we enter the living room. I look up as someone enters the room. It's a man about Charlie's age. He's rather tall with spiky black hair and bright shining bluish-purple eyes. He's rather good looking.  
  
"Percy, this is Jason," he says indicating the man. "And Jason, this is my brother Percy."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Jason says with a friendly grin.  
  
"You too," I reply eyeing Charlie in amusement. "If you don't mind my asking...are you too involved?" I ask curiously.  
  
"What makes you ask that?" they both say at the same time.  
  
"Well, you're standing awfully close and you're more than just friends. I can tell." I smile as they look at me strangely. "Besides, you look at each other like you're in love."  
  
"You win Percy," says Charlie breaking out into a grin. "Yes we are involved and quite happy with each other." I smile.  
  
"Congratulations! I'm very happy for you both," I say happily. "Now how about that dinner Charlie." They laugh and then usher me into the kitchen where they proceed to shove food onto my plate.  
  
"So Perce," says Charlie after a while. "Do you have a special someone in your life?" I blush slightly and look down. "Awwwww, you do! Come on Perce. Spill it. Inquiring minds want to know." I grin slightly at his excitement.  
  
"Well there isn't anyone, yet," I say quietly.  
  
"Yet? So you're hoping there will be?" asks Jason curiously.  
  
"Oooh, who is it?" asks Charlie, squealing like a little kid who just got a new toy.  
  
"His name is Amen and I just met him today, but he's the one. I can tell." I smile wistfully.  
  
"Don't look now Charlie, but I think your brothers in love," says Jason with a huge smile.  
  
"I guess I am," I say smiling brightly. "I'm meeting up with him again tomorrow. You should meet him sometime Charlie. He's really great," I say softly.  
  
"I'd love to meet the guy who stole by little brother's heart," says Charlie with a broad grin.  
  
"Maybe I'll bring him by sometime."  
  
"Stop by whenever you want," says Charlie.  
  
"And with whoever you want," finished Jason.  
  
I smile broadly. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it. Um...do you mind if I campout on your sofa tonight?"  
  
"Not a problem bro. Our couch is always yours."  
  
"Thanks Charlie. I'm gonna go crash there now. I'm exhausted," I say as I stand up and head to the living room.  
  
"Ok. Sweet dreams Perce," Charlie calls after me. I snag a blanket from the closet and all but fall onto the couch. I'm asleep before my head hits the cushions.  
  
*BACK IN THE KITCHEN*  
  
"Is your brother ok Charlie? He seems kind of upset," says Jason in concert. Charlie sighed.   
  
"He has every right to be. My family ignores him and they left for the family vacation without him." Charlie slumped in his chair. "I should have done something. I should have realized what was going on." Jason slipped an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"You couldn't have known Charlie. I mean, be honest, when are you ever at home? You're to busy. At least you know about it now and you are doing something about it." Charlie smiled slightly.  
  
"You're right, as always. Why don't we turn in? I'm kinda tired."  
  
" Sounds good," said Jason as they made their way to the bedroom. The stripped down to their boxers and Charlie curled up around Jason when they climbed into bed.  
  
"Goodnight Jay," he said sleepily.  
  
"See ya in the morning babe," said Jason kissing Charlie on the cheek before drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N. So what d'ya think? Good? Bad? I must know so please review. Thanx for reading. ~YamatoLuv7~ 


	3. Oh What Fun

Who is Percy, Really?  
Chapter 4: Oh what fun...  
  
  
  
I woke up early the next morning. Deciding to get a head start, I write a note to Charlie saying that I am going to meet Amen and that I'll be back later. Then I grab some floo powder from Charlie's mantle and a minute later I step out of the fireplace into the living room of the Burrow. I quickly take a shower and put on a pair of rather baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. Heading down the stairs, I grab my copy of the Sword of Shannarra, and begin my walk to the lake. I figure if I'm early I'll just find a nice spot and read for a while. I'm surprised to see Amen already there when I arrive.  
  
"Hey Percy," he calls as I approach him. "How's it going?" I frown, thinking about my family.  
  
"Not too bad. Could be better but it could be worse."   
  
"How so?" asks Amen with a little concern.  
  
"Well, my family went on vacation without me, which is the bad part, but I'm going to stay with my brother in Romania for a while instead. That's the better part."  
  
"Your family left without you? That sucks man! I'm sorry to hear it. Hey, if you ever get bored you can hang out with me anytime," he offers with a grin.  
  
"That'd be great," I reply returning his smile. "Hey, you should meet my brother sometime. He's really cool. He works with dragons. They live right outside his house actually."   
  
Amen's grin broadens. "I love dragons. That's awesome that your brother practically lives with them."  
  
"You want to eat dinner with us?" I ask a little nervously.  
  
"I'd love to," Amen replies excitedly.  
  
"Great. We can go there now if you want?"  
  
"Sounds good. If you're brothers anything like you, I know I'll like him," says Amen with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Well, we're pretty different, but he understands me better than I understand myself. Which is a good thing. I think." I look at Amen for a minute before asking him the question that had been on my mind since yesterday.   
  
"Amen," I begin nervously. "Why were you out in the middle of nowhere yesterday? Don't you live kind of far from here?" I blurt the question out before I chicken out. Amen looks at me for a minute and shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"Well, I just sort of felt like I had to go outside. Kind of like I was being pulled by an invisible source. I guess we were destined to meet each other," he says attempting to lighten the mood. I laugh quietly and turn back toward the Burrow.  
  
"I guess so," I say with a small grin. I make my way up the stairs and into the living room, Amen close behind.  
  
"Do you mind using floo powder? I know some people don't like it," I say as I reach the fireplace.  
  
"I don't mind. If you think about it, it is kinda fun watching other people's fireplaces. You can learn a lot from them," Amen replies with a laugh.  
  
"I guess it can be fun," I say with a smile. "So anyway, just say Charlie Weasley's cabin and you'll make it ok. I'll see you there," and within a minute I step out into Charlie's living room. A minute later, Amen steps out next to me. I smile.  
  
"Charlie, I'm back."  
  
"We're in the kitchen Perce. Come on in and have a bite." I grin and motion for Amen to follow me. When I walk into the kitchen Charlie and Jason both look up and freeze. Then they grin broadly at me.  
  
"You must be Amen," says Charlie, winking at me.  
  
"Percy's told us so much about you," Jason adds, smirking when I give him 'a look'. Amen smiles.  
  
"Percy's told me a lot about Charlie but I think he forgot to mention you," Amen says, indicating Jason with a curious look.  
  
"I am Jason and it's no wonder he didn't tell you about me. He just met me yesterday. He hasn't been to visit Charlie in a while so he didn't know I existed until he met me," Jason says with a grin.  
  
"That would explain it," says Amen cheerfully. "Nice to meet ya both," he says offering his hand and shaking both men's hands heartily.  
  
"Ditto. You hungry? We have plenty to eat," says Charlie eyeing me.  
  
"I'm starving," Amen says enthusiastically, so we all sit down at the table to eat. About half way through the meal, we all look up startled to hear a high-pitched yell.  
  
"Somebody help! My eggs! He's stealing my eggs!" I look at Charlie in shock and then snap back to attention when I hear another yell.  
  
"Charlie, the eggs!" I say frantically getting to my feet. "The eggs are being stolen!" I say as my heart tightens in despair. He looks at me for a minute and then bolts out the door, Amen, Jason, and me close behind. Once outside I sprint past Charlie and head to the far pen. I don't know why I go there, I just get the feeling that I should be there. As I round the corner for the pen I see a large man turning to place an egg in a large padded bag. Before I can think I pull my wand and stun the man. Rushing over, I make sure that the eggs are intact before turning to the distressed mother dragon.  
  
"Don't worry," I tell her softly. "Your eggs are safe." She leans her head to the side looking at me quizzically. "See," I say as I bring the eggs inside the pen and remove them from the bag.  
  
"Thank you, Firehair," she says nuzzling my head. I laugh quietly.  
  
"It was my pleasure," I say as I head back toward the others. Charlie is staring in shock as I make my way over to them.  
  
"That was amazing Percy," he says in surprise. "She has never let anybody anywhere near her before. She must really like you," he says in awe.  
  
I smile sheepishly. "No, she's just grateful to have her eggs back." I laugh, thinking about something.  
  
"What's so funny?" asks Jason curiously. I smile.  
  
"She called me Firehair. It's quite appropriate if you think about it." All three men look at me like I've grown a second head.  
  
"What?" I ask in worry.  
  
"You...you can understand what she says?" asks Charlie eye's wide in shock. I nod.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can," I say a little surprised myself. I hadn't though about it before but now that I think back I could understand the mother dragon perfectly. Weird.  
  
"Wow," my brother breathes in even more awe than before. "Perce, that's incredible. No one had been able to do that in hundreds of years. You've got an incredible talent. This is amazing," says Charlie excitedly. I stare in disbelief and then groan slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asks Jason in concern.  
  
"Nothing," I lie. "Just...don't tell anyone, please," I say somewhat desperately. I already get enough crap from everybody else, I don't need anymore because of some talent I have.  
  
"Ok Perce, we won't tell anyone, but why do you want to keep it a secret?" asks Charlie in surprise.  
  
"I think he has his own reasons," says Amen abruptly. "He'll tell us when he's ready." I nod gratefully.  
  
"Yeah, I will. Right now I need to go for a walk. I'll be back in a while," I reply as I stand and head for the door.  
  
"Wait up," says Amen taking the few steps necessary to catch up with me. I silently make my way outside and turn in the direction of the field on the other side of the dragon pens. I sigh as I slow down and lean against a nearby tree.  
  
"Are you alright," asks Amen putting his hand on my shoulder in concern.  
  
"I'll be okay. It's just too much to handle at one time, you know?" Amen nod in understanding.  
  
"Want to talk about it," he says sliding down beside me.  
  
"This whole talking to dragons thing makes me even more of a freak than I already am. I get enough from the twins about being a prefect and stuff. Adding one more talent to the list is like begging the twins to pull some sort of prank on me." I sigh. "Sucks to be me sometimes," I add sullenly.  
  
"You're not a freak Percy," says Amen putting a comforting arm around my slumped shoulders. "You're a great person who has a sarcastic sense of humor, a great personality, if you dig deep enough, and you're definitely NOT a freak." I smile slightly.  
  
"You're the only one who thinks so," I say bitterly.  
  
"Well, then everyone else is a bunch of flaming morons. They don't know what they're missing by dissing you," says Amen determinedly.  
  
"Thanks," I say with a small smile. "That means a lot to me."  
  
"You're welcome," he replies. "Besides, it's perfectly true." I grin and stand up.  
  
"I think I'm ready to head back now." Amen stands up and we begin walking back toward the cabin. We walk in silence and enter the cabin through the kitchen only to see Charlie and Jason doing their best to get their tongues down each other's throat. Amen's eyes widen slightly and I snort.  
  
"Get a room you two. There are other people here you know." The two quickly jump apart when they hear my voice and I laugh.   
  
"Have fun while we were gone?" I ask smirking at them. Jason grins.  
  
"Yes. Now go away so we can finish." I snort at him comment.  
  
"We'll be outside hanging with the dragons. Maybe we'll give ms. Grumpy a bath," I say good-naturedly.   
  
"You do that," calls Charlie as I drag Amen out the back door.   
  
"Sorry about that," I say indicating the kitchen. "I probably should have warned you that the two of them were together." I smile apologetically.  
  
"It's not a problem. I was just surprised that's all."  
  
"Surprised by what?" I ask curiously.  
"Just everything. How open they are about their relationship. It's a nice change. My parents are homophobic so I don't get very good reactions to gay people around my family. There big assholes to be honest," he explains.  
  
"My parents don't even know about Charlie or me for that matter," I reply. "My mother would probably fuss a little about not having grandchildren but she'd come around. I'm not sure what my father would do. He probably wouldn't care since it's just me." I sigh. Thinking about it makes me depressed.  
  
"I didn't know that you were gay Percy," says Amen looking at me in surprise.  
  
"I've known since my 5th year at Hogwarts," I say quietly.  
  
"Well now I don't have to worry so much," he exclaims in relief. I look at him curiously.  
  
"Worry about what?" I ask.  
  
"Rejection," he explains. "I know we just met, but would you like to go out with me Percy?" he asks softly. I stare at him in shock before regaining my voice.  
  
"Absolutely!" I say happily. "I would love to."  
  
Amen smiles broadly at me. Now my life is making a remarkable turn around. Hopefully for the better.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. Well, that's it for now. What do you think? Should I keep writing more or should I just stop now? Let me know. Thanx for reading. ~YamatoLuv7~ 


	4. Improvement for the better

A/N. Futon, thank you very much for pointing out my mistake with Amen. I had a whole scene written out in my head about the conversation between Percy and Amen where Percy finds out that Amen was a wizard but I totally forgot to put it in to my story. So, this is just to let everyone know that Amen is indeed a wizard. I will not however write the conversation since I can't remember what was going to be said. LOL. So please enjoy this new chapter. Be kind and review.  
  
  
Who Is Percy, Really?  
Chapter 4: Improvement for the better...  
  
  
Amen and I walked happily back to the cabin, huge grinds plastered to each of our faces. Something wonderful had finally happened in my life and nothing is going to bring me down. As we walk into the house Charlie and Jason look up from their positions on the couch. Seeing the huge grins on my face is a dead give away and they both jump up in excitement.  
  
"Well, it's about time!" exclaims Jason.  
  
"Yeah, We thought you two would take years at the rate you were going," adds Charlie with a smile.  
  
"Thanks for the confidence Charlie," I reply sarcastically, as I pull Amen down next to me on the loveseat. Charlie just grins cheekily at me and snuggles closer to his boyfriend. I stick my tongue out at him in a childish manner and plant myself firmly in Amen's lap. Amen grins broadly and wraps his arms tightly around my waist.  
  
"You look so cute when you sulk," he says softly. I blush a little and snuggle closer to him. I couldn't be happier. I know we just met twenty-four hours ago, but I think I love him. It's kind of hard to tell though, considering I have nothing to compare love to. All I know is that this feels completely perfect. Like we were made for each other. I sigh happily.  
  
"You ok, Perce?" asks Amen quietly. I smile.  
  
"Perfect," I reply. "Absolutely perfect."  
  
As I close my eyes and lay my head on Amen's chest, I do something I haven't done in a long time. I sleep. A peace filled sleep. Not one filled with nightmares like I usually have. When I wake up it is too a feeling of warmth. Opening my eyes I find myself still wrapped in Amen's arms. It's one of the best feelings. I feel warm and protected, like nothing bad can ever happen to me if I'm with him. I know right now that I am hopelessly in love with him. I smile and place a small kiss on his cheek before gently lifting myself out of his lap. I make my way sleepily into the kitchen and plop down at the table next to Charlie. He grins stupidly at me.  
  
"Congrats bro! I know you really like him," he says happily.  
  
"Thanks Charlie. I appreciate yours and Jason's support. I don't get that very often."  
  
"I know Perce, but we're gonna try to remedy that." I smile gratefully.  
  
"So Charlie? Do you think I should tell mum and dad or should I wait?" I ask, hoping for some good advice. He thinks for a minute before responding.  
  
"Well, why don't you introduce Amen as a friend and see how they like him and then after they get to know how great he is, you can sort of break the news to them," says Charlie seriously.  
  
"It sounds like a good idea to me," says a familiar voice from behind us. I turn around and smile happily at my boyfriend.  
  
"Alright then. They come back from Egypt in a week, so we'll go back on Saturday and we'll be there when they get home," I say looking at Amen for approval. He nods an affirmative and grins.  
  
"Now I can finally meet the family members that were stupid enough to leave my poor Perce at home while they went on vacation," he says jokingly. "And then I'll thank them profusely," he adds seriously.  
  
"Thank them?" asks Charlie and Jason together.  
  
"Well think about it," he says quietly looking at me. "If Perce hadn't gone for a walk then they wouldn't have left him behind. And if they hadn't left them behind then I never would have gotten to spend so much time with him. And if I'd never spent so much time with him then we never would have gotten together. So, in a way, our relationship is because of your family," he explains and I grin.  
  
"You have a good point there," Charlie admits shooting me a look. "You picked a smart one Perce."  
  
"Smart and wonderful," I agree with a smile. "I'm gonna head outside for awhile. Let me know when it's dinner time," I say as I stand and head for the door.  
  
"Will do," replies Jason. "Don't get killed by the dragons," he jokes. I laugh.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure I can take on a few dragons. It shouldn't be a problem. But if it is, I'll yell really loud so you'll come and save me," I reply sarcastically as I shut the door behind me and head toward the field on the far side of the dragon pens. As I pass the last pen, the dragon from earlier sticks her head over the fence and looks at me.  
  
"Firehair looks happy," she says after observing me for a minute. I smile.  
  
"I am. Very happy."  
  
"Linae glad. She was worried about you, Firehair."  
  
"Linae? Is that your name?" I ask curiously.  
  
"It is what I am called by the humans who live here," she replies seriously. I nod.  
  
"Well thank you for worrying about me, Linae. You don't have to worry anymore though. I think I'm going to be just fine," I say, smiling gently.  
  
"That is good," she replies, lowering her had and looking me in the eyes. "Does the Irish one have something to do with it?" I nod.  
  
"Yes," I say softly. "Amen has everything to do with it. I think that...well...I think he's my soul mate," I say in almost a whisper.   
  
"And I think you're mine." I jump when I hear Amen's voice and then his arms go around my waist. I smile softly.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" I ask curiously. He kisses the top of my head before replying.  
  
"I followed you outside right after you left. Actually, Charlie and Jason both threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you and then I followed you." I laugh.  
  
"Good ol' Charlie. Leave it to him and his boyfriend to threaten my boyfriend." Amen smiles affectionately at me before leaning down and capturing my lip in a gently kiss. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him back, conveying all the love I have for him in this one simple kiss. When we finally surface for air, we're both grinning like idiots.  
  
"I don't think Charlie has to worry about killing you," I say jokingly.  
  
"No he doesn't," says Amen seriously as he takes my hand and pulls me back toward the house.  
  
  
The rest of the week flew by and before I know it it's Saturday and time to go back to the Burrow. The rest of the family should be back sometime soon. I sigh as I look at the foreboding fireplace that will take me home.   
  
"You gotta go back sometime, Perce," says Charlie from his perch on the couch.  
  
"I know. But right now, I'm too mad at them to have to face them. Besides, they probably don't even know that I wasn't even there," I reply bitterly.  
  
"Well, that's why Amen's going with you. To make sure you don't kill any family members," jokes Jason cheerfully.  
  
"Haha. Very funny. I didn't see you two volunteer to come with us," I say giving Charlie 'the look'.  
  
"There's not enough room for us," he replies trying to make an excuse.  
  
"I'm sure," I say sarcastically. "Come on Amen. We might as well get this over with." Amen nods and comes to stand next to me. Charlie and Jason hug both of us and then we turn toward the fireplace.  
  
"Come stay with us for Christmas Perce," says Charlie as I grab a handful of floo powder. I turn back to my brother and smile.  
  
"We will. Thanks Charlie," and in the next minute I find myself in the living room of the Burrow. A minute later and Amen is with me. He looks around and then turns to me.  
  
"It's so nice," he says enthusiastically. "I wish my house were this comfortable to be in."  
  
"Trust me. Once everyone else gets here it won't be nearly as comfortable. Not for me anyway," I say as I plop down on the couch. Amen sits next to me and we wait for the rest of my family to come home. A few minutes later the twins come jumping out of the fireplace. Then comes Ginny, and Ron, and finally my parents. They stop short when they see Amen and me on the couch. After a few tense moments I break the silence.   
  
"How was Egypt?" I ask bitterly.  
  
"It was lovely dear," replies my mother, completely oblivious to my sarcasm.  
  
"You should have seen the pyramids," exclaims Ron in awe.  
  
"And the treasures in them," add Fred and George.  
  
I stare and then walk away. I can't deal with this. It's too difficult. I'll just hide away for a while and then I'll face everyone. I go into my room and throw myself onto the bed. My family is so frustrating sometimes. Maybe I should just move in with Charlie and Jason. I'm less likely to kill one of them. I sigh and sit up just as Amen walks into the room.  
  
"So, they're the infamous family," he says with a smirk. "I have to say that they're quite clueless. From the way they talked, it's as if they knew you weren't there but not because of them. Like you couldn't get off work or something."  
  
"Probably. Not that I have a job, not a real one anyway." I sigh. "Maybe I should go stay with Charlie a little longer," I say quietly.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asks Amen curiously. "Is it because your family is so out of it?"  
  
"Yes and no," I reply. "To be honest, it's because I'm less likely to kill Charlie or Jason than I am to kill Fred or George," I finish with a half-hearted smile.  
  
"That's a good point," my boyfriend replies with a laugh. "Look on the bright side though. At least we can have more time alone now."  
  
I grin. "True, but I'll still have to introduce you to them later. I'll wait until dinner though." I look at Amen. "I have half a mind to just tell them everything and then leave."  
  
"That probably isn't the best idea Perce," Amen says thoughtfully. "Although, I can't say I'd mind if you did."  
I laugh. "I wouldn't do that to them, even if they are a bunch of assholes."  
  
"Well, I'll be here the whole time, so take your time before you introduce me." Amen grins.  
  
"Thanks Amen. I appreciate it," I say seriously.  
  
"No problem," he replies with a warm smile.  
  
I smile in return and fall back onto my bed. I'm suddenly very tired. I don't know why though considering I've slept better these past few days than I did all year at Hogwarts. I close my eyes and when I open them the sky outside my window has darkened and Amen is sitting by my bed watching me.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asks quietly. I nod.  
  
"I needed that," I reply. At least now I don't feel as if I could kill Fred or George. Which is a good thing I suppose. "I think I'm hungry," I add as I catch o whiff of fried chicken from downstairs.  
  
"Well, I guess its show time," Amen says good-naturedly.  
  
"I guess so," I reply as my stomach growls loudly. I stand up and lead the way downstairs into the kitchen where the rest of the family is just sitting down. They look up as we enter.  
  
"Mom this is Amen, he'll be staying with me for a while," I say as my mother raises her eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"Oh, ok dear. You're very welcome here Amen," she says cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you Ma'am," he says with a smile as we sit down.  
  
"Amen," I begin. "This is my mum and dad," I say indicating them. "Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny." I introduce them each in turn. "And I have another brother named Bill, he lives in Egypt. And you already met Charlie."  
  
"Oh, you've seen Charlie?" asks my mother curiously.  
  
"Yes mum. I stayed with him while you were in Egypt," I say bitterly.  
  
"How was he dear?" she asks completely oblivious as usual.  
  
"He was fine mum. Living very happily with the dragons."  
  
"That's good," replies my mum with a small grin.   
  
"So Amen, where are you from?" asks George curiously.  
  
"I live about five miles east of here, right by the lake," Amen explains good-naturedly.  
  
"Oh, in the muggle town," says my father excitedly.  
"Yes sir. My father's a muggle and my mums was muggle born. We live in the house that she grew up in," he explains.  
  
"Oh wonderful," exclaims my father. "You'll have to tell me about some of the muggle inventions sometime."  
  
"Of course Mr. Weasley. I'd be happy to."  
  
"Do you play quittich Amen," asks Fred eagerly.  
  
Amen grins. "I attempted to play but I just had no talent for the sport. I tend to excel in other things."   
  
"Do you go to Hogwarts?" asks Ginny shyly.  
  
"I did. I graduated last year. Now I'm trying to get a job kind of like Charlie's. I'd like to work with magical animals or maybe something involving potions."  
  
"That's wonderful Amen," says my mother encouragingly.   
  
He flashes a very charming smile at her and continues eating the rest of his dinner. I smile. It looks like my family has taken a liking to my boyfriend. Now all I have to do is wait a few more days and then drop the bombshell. I just hope it doesn't shock or upset them too much. I guess we'll have to wait and see.  
  
  
  
  
A/N. Ok, sorry for such a long wait but I had writers block over vacation, but her it is. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Let me know what you think. Please review. ~YamatoLuv7~ 


	5. Long Talks and Other's Reactions

Who is Percy, Really?  
  
Chapter 5: Long talks and Other's Reactions  
  
A week went by and everybody loves Amen, which is a good thing. Now I just have to break the news to my parents about Amen being more than a friend. It's a lot harder that it sounds. But I know I have to do it, as much as I don't really want to. I'm going to talk to them after dinner tonight. I've put it off for too long any way. So I steal my resolve and head down to the kitchen to eat dinner. As I reach the bottom of the stairs I'm greeted with the sounds of laughter from the kitchen. Sounds like Amen's entertaining everyone. I smile fondly at the thought of my boyfriend. He's been really great since coming here. I know I've been through a million mood swings, but he still put up with me and stayed here the whole time. I smile and head into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Hi Perce. How's it going?" asks Amen, grinning broadly at me.  
  
"Hey Amen." I smile and sit next to my boyfriend.   
  
"Hi dear, have a nice nap?" asks my mother as she cheerfully bustles around the room putting finishing touches on the meal.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Hey mum, I need to talk to you and dad after dinner, ok?"  
  
"Sure honey, I'll tell him when he gets home."  
  
"Thanks mum." I sigh and slump forward onto the table. This is going to be hard.  
  
"Let's go for a walk," whispers Amen, winking at me as I look up. I smile gratefully.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
We both stand and walk outside. We don't even talk. We just head toward the lake and I think about tonight. I sigh and kick a stone away from my foot.  
  
"You ok?" asks Amen as he wraps a comforting arm around my waist. I lean my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just worried about tonight. I mean, I have absolutely no idea how they're going to react. It's not like any of my other brothers have 'come out' to my parents before."  
  
"Awww. Don't worry about it Perce. I'll be right there with you. If they can't deal with it then it's their loss." I smile at him, grateful for his reassurance.  
  
"How would I survive without you," I joke.  
  
"You wouldn't," he replies with a grin.  
  
"Don't I know it," I say seriously. "I'm glad I ran into you when I did. If I hadn't met you, I don't know what I would have done. I'd probably waste away into nothing." Amen's about to say something when my brother's voice is heard.  
  
"Guys! Mom said to come and eat," George yells enthusiastically.  
  
I groan. "Coming," I call back as I stand up. "Let the show begin," I whisper to myself.  
  
*scene change*  
  
Jason looked up as Charlie entered the kitchen, looking gorgeous, as always, in his tank top and tight leather pants.  
  
"Hey baby," says Charlie as he kisses Jason on the cheek.  
  
"Hey. Dragons treating you ok?" asks Jason with a smile.  
  
"Always," replies Charlie with a grin.  
  
"Good. 'Cause otherwise I'd be forced to kick some serious dragon ass."  
  
"Not necessary," says Charlie with a laugh.  
  
"Charlie?" his boyfriend says seriously. "How do you think your brother is doing?" Charlie's grin fades.  
  
"I don't know Jason. Hopefully, fine. If not then they should be back here soon."  
  
"I hope you parents take it well. Percy deserves some happiness in his life. Merlin knows he's had very little."  
  
"Don't worry Jason. I'm sure it'll go just fine," replies Charlie with a slight grin. "Now I'm gonna go take a shower. Care to help?" he asks mischievously.  
  
"Love to," says Jason slyly as he followed his lover into the bathroom.  
  
*scene change*   
  
I sigh as I look at my parents. Their staring at me expectantly and I don't know if I can go through with this now. Amen, sensing my nervousness, comes over to stand with me. I smile gratefully.  
  
"Mum. Dad. I'm sure you're wondering why I needed to talk to you."  
  
"Yes dear," says my mother. "We figured it was important since you don't usually talk to us a whole lot." I nod.  
  
"I'll get on with it then. A couple of weeks ago I found something out about myself and since then I've been happier than I've been in the past six years combined." I stop nervously but continue as Amen places a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Mom. Dad. I met someone a month ago, and I know that they're the one that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
"Oh dear! That's wonderful!" exclaims my mother. "When can we meet them?" she asks in excitement.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, you already have."  
  
"We have? When?" they ask in surprise.  
  
"Um...he's standing right next to me," I answer quietly. The room goes silent. The only sound is the clinking of mom's spelled knitting needles. I look up, holding my breath as I wait for a response. My father is the first to speak.  
  
"Are you saying that you're...gay?" asks my father in a strange voice. I nod.  
  
"Yes dad, I am." For a minute I think it's going to be okay but then everything explodes.  
  
"I won't have any son of mine be gay!" roars my father in anger. I cringe. This is the reaction I had been expecting. As much as I wished for them to accept me, I knew they wouldn't. It still hurts though. I sigh and block out the angry yells of my father as I turn away from my parents and run up to my room. I need to get out of here. I guess I'll go back and stay with Charlie for the time being. As I start throwing my things into a bag, Amen walks in looking sad.  
  
"I'm sorry Perce," he says as he holds me tight. "I really though they would accept us." He continues to hold me as all the tears I'd been holding in finally fall freely down my cheeks. "Shhh. It's ok Perce. It's gonna be ok," he says reassuringly. He reaches out and grabs my bag from the bed and then I feel a strange sensation as we apparate into Charlie's living room. Amen continues to hold me as he calls my brother.  
  
"Charlie? Jason? Anyone home?" he calls softly. A minute later they both come barreling out of the bedroom. One look at me is all they need.  
  
"Oh god Percy. They really took it that hard?" he asks in concern. I nod.  
  
"Dad was still yelling about what a freak I was when we left. Too bad I had to find out that our father's homophobic the hard way," I whisper softly, fresh tears coursing down my face. I bury my face in Amen's shoulder letting out years of pent up emotion.  
  
"Shhhhh. Calm down babe," says Amen soothingly. "It'll all work out, honest it will."  
  
"I want to believe that," I say quietly, "but I don't seem to be able to at the moment." Amen smiles slightly.  
  
"I know you feel that way now, but I'm sure in a few days, after dad's cooled down, that you can work everything out," says Charlie encouragingly. I smile slightly at him before going over to hug him tightly.  
  
"Charlie, it's not going to work. Maybe mom will come around but I highly doubt that dad will. You should have heard some of the things he said to me in his little lecture." I sigh sadly. "I thought he would understand. That he would be happy that I'd found someone to spend my life with. That I had finally found some happiness." I reach up and wipe my eyes. "But he didn't accept me and he wasn't happy that I had found happiness. He called me a fag, a freak, a queer and told me to get out before I corrupted the family with my freakish nature."  
  
Charlie is angry. I can see it in his body language. He's very tense and his eyes are smoldering.  
  
"How dare he say that. Percy, you are not a freak. Never believe that you are. I for one am proud of what a good person you chose to spend your life with. And I'm very happy for you." I smile gratefully.  
  
"Thanks Charlie. That means a lot to me. I'm glad to have a little support in my life," I reply honestly. Charlie ruffles my hair in encouragement.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure dad will come around. Just give him some time." I nod and stand up.   
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk. I think the fresh air will do me good." As I head for the back door Amen calls out to me.  
  
"I'm coming with you. I could use some air myself." I smile slightly and wait for him to catch up with me.  
  
*scene change*  
  
Jason watched Percy and Amen leave and then he turned to Charlie, who practically had smoke coming out of his ears.  
  
"Charlie, don't do anything rash. You'll regret it later," says Jason softly. Charlie's shoulders slumped.  
  
"I can't believe how much he puts up with. I'm amazed that he's made it through all this as well as he has."  
  
"Your brother is stronger than we give him credit for," replies Jason. "You should be very proud of him. He's done a lot of great things in his life."  
  
"I know. And I'm very proud of him. He's such a sensitive, caring person. I just wish I could have done something sooner," says Charlie with a sad sigh.  
  
"You're helping now and that's what's important."  
  
"I know, but I wish I could have spared him all the pain."  
  
Jason sighed and hugged his lover. "I know you do," he says gently. "But now you'll be helping him deal with the pain he's had to put up with. And you'll be helping him even more."  
  
Charlie nods slightly and heads toward the couch to sit down and enjoy his lovers attention.  
  
*scene change*  
  
The woods outside are beautiful. The air is cool and fresh. I love it out here. It makes me feel free and happy. But I know that when I go back to the real world this semblance of peace and happiness will be shattered. Because in the real world my parents hate me and my friends are nonexistent and my school year will be starting soon and I know I'll be the most miserable person alive. Amen can't come to school with me and make everything all better. Sure I can write to him, but it's not the same. Besides, if my parents hate me what will they have told my brothers and my sister? How will they react when I see them at school? I don't think I could handle it if they hated me. I'm startled as a pair of strong arms wrap around me in a comforting hug.  
  
"Don't worry," says Amen softly. "Everything will work our just fine." I sigh and turn to face him.  
  
"You make it sound like it will be easy to fix everything, but it will be a while before anything is alright again. Too much can happen in the next year. I'll be going back to school and everything will go back to the way it used to be. I still won't have any friends, my brothers and sister might possibly hate me just as much as my parents and I'll be alone and miserable." I pause to breath and Amen jumps in before I start up again.  
  
"Percy, you may not have any friends but you can always make some before the year is over. And I'm sure your siblings won't hate you. Charlie didn't. As for your being alone and miserable, well, I can always come and visit you. We'll work it out with Dumbledore. I'm sure he won't mind my visiting every weekend." I stare at him in shock.  
  
"You're going to visit every weekend? I didn't know that was allowed." Amen grins.  
  
"It is now. Dumbledore loves me. He won't have a problem with it." I smile broadly.  
  
"You're the best," I say before seizing Amen's mouth in a fierce kiss. When we finally surface for air, he just grins at me and pulls me back toward the cabin.  
  
"Let's go let your brother know that you're ok."  
  
I nod and follow him back through the dragon pens and into the kitchen. Both men look up as we enter. Charlie looks searchingly at me for a minute before asking me if I was ok. I tell him I'm fine and then head into the guestroom to rest. It's been a very tiring day. I only hope that when I wake up everything will be better or on it's way to being better.  
  
A/N. Sorry for the delay guys. I finally got some inspiration from the wonderful plot bunny. Anyway, please review. I need to know what you think and if I should continue. ^_^ ~YamatoLuv7~ 


End file.
